


Broken Hearts and Tired Minds

by AkiraPrograms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, eris a sad boy, fef is salty af towards eridan, sollux tries to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraPrograms/pseuds/AkiraPrograms
Summary: After the game, the humans and trolls were sent to Earth C to live out the rest of their lives. Those who died came back. Everyone was happy to see eachother again. Everyone but Eridan. Instead of trying to patch things up, he decided to hide in his hive. No one would even bat an eyelash at his disappearance. Except Sollux, who, after sharing a body with him, has become rather flushed for the troll he used to platonically hate. However, what Sollux sees after finding Eridan isn't the troll he thought he knew. But broken hearts and tired minds can be healed with enough time and perseverance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic as you can see in the tags. The updates won't have a schedule because my life plans get constantly messed up like when you misplace a line on an Etch-a-sketch. I'm always happy to hear criticism and advice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by dontvwastethatcigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Here's chapter one! In actuality it isn't much. Well, that's what you get when you write things at 3 in the morning.
> 
> EDIT: Hey guys, I made some major edits. I went a bit more in depth than before so now it's less shitty.

After the game, the humans and trolls were sent to Earth C. Essentially, it was a mix of Earth and Alternia. The moons from both planets were in orbit and both lusii and animals roamed about, along with a few other things. Everyone seemed to love it. The humans and trolls had no idea how they got there. One moment they're on a platform with the humans Sburb logo in looming in front of them, the next they're on a world that looks like home but isn't. A few had theories on what happened. Some believed it was like a transportalizer. Others claimed it was something having to do with aspects.

Upon arriving, two things were discovered. The first was that those who survived the game were sent back with some god tier powers left over. The second was that the people who perished were alive and well again. When the latter was found out, there were many tears of joy and tight, warm embraces.

While everyone was having a cuddlefest, Eridan was getting the hell out of there. Staying around only to get glares full of hate and looks heavy with disappointment from the ones he used to call his friends? No thank you.

He knew that Feferi wouldn't forgive him, and even if she did, things wouldn't be the same as they were before the game. Their moiralligence was shattered and he was sure nothing could put the pieces back together.

Sollux would definitely use his psiionics to send Eridan hurtling off the nearest cliff the moment he saw him. Actually, he'd do that even if Eridan hadn't snapped. Everyone knew that the two despised each other. It made sense though. Compared to Sollux, Eridan was just a flamboyant waste of space. At least Sollux could _do_ something.

As for Kanaya, he wasn't sure what she'd do. Maybe she'd slice him in half yet again. Maybe she'd just send him the trademark Maryam Glare. Either way, he was terrified of what she was plotting. He often times found himself waking up in a pool of sweat that would rival Equius's with distant memories of the snap of his wand breaking, the revving of her chainsaw, and the agonizing pain of his violet blood oozing out of his midsection onto the floor beneath him. He wondered if they ever cleaned the blood off, or if they just left it there to dry. He gave a dry chuckle at how both scenarios would represent him.

Okay, that's only three people though. Surely, he must have other friends, right? Wrong. The unfortunate truth that he came to realize, was that nobody cared for him either. Before the game, he was always the one people scrambled to get away from, the one they'd make some bullshit excuse to end their conversations with. Him murdering Kanaya and Feferi and knocking out Sollux just gave them more of a reason to hate him. It also gave them a reason to lash out at him., to say exactly what they thought of him.

Eridan remembered the messages Karkat sent to him back on LOWAA, how his aquatic vascular system was filled with terror and his thinkpan was filled with questions about what he'd done to make Karkat, one of the most forgiving trolls in their group, their leader, the friend that made sure nobody did anything irreversible, had come to despise him. Prior to the game, Karkat was one of his best friends, only being bested by Feferi. Eridan would be lying if said he didn't suffer through many sleepless nights, running through every scenario he could conjure. He'd be lying if he said the only way he got to sleep for a while was by shedding translucent purple tears. Good thing most can't see past his lies.

As he absconded from the situation, he made a mental list of things he wanted to do. The objective at the very top of said list was finding the ocean. It has been far too long since he felt the refreshing sensation of his entire being surrounded with water, feeling as if he was becoming one with the water itself. There wasn't exactly a chance to go swimming, what with being stuck in a game that was way more than what anyone had signed up for, then being forced into becoming Erisolsprite. Eridan shuddered at the thought of the monstrosity he'd become. Having both your thoughts mixed together until you barely knew which one was whos wasn't a very enjoyable experience. He remembered having to mask his self-loathing. It was difficult, yet a very simple task. He hid the larger bits away and let the smaller ones meld with Sollux's, creating a disgusting concoction of hate. If anything unwanted got through, he would've known.

The other part that made the whole ordeal like hell was being stuck with Jake. All he did was yammer on about his relationship problems with some guy named Dirk, who Eridan later found out was the older brother of the human boy Dave that Karkat clearly adored so much, and his blue women. Why were the women blue? What was the appeal? Eridan would never know, and frankly, he didn't want to know. The time spent on LOMAX was almost worse than the events on the meteor and being on LOWAA with the angels that whispered the things he least wanted to hear until he accepted them. Almost.

Eventually Eridan was pulled back from his memories of hell by the sound of waves and the aroma of salt water beckoning him. He longed for the sea for so long, and having the source right sent a pang of something akin to joy through his aquatic vascular system. His fins perked up ever so slightly as he started to run towards it in a way one might do with an old friend, frantically and powered by a deep sense of nostalgia. He kept going until the water reached his stomach, then began to swim out. When the water got to around his shoulders when he was standing, he dived in and relished in the feeling of the cool water touching his even colder skin. Almost anything was warmer than a seadweller, which made land unbearable to Eridan. He had no clue how Feferi could walk around with only a swimsuit and a skirt while he was freezing his ass off with his scarf and long sleeved shirt. _No, stop thinking about her. Just relax and enjoy the water._ Eridan started diving deeper, his problems fading away the further he went. His arms and legs went through the various motions he learned from his lusus when he was just a wriggler, instinct directing his every move.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, Eridan's muscles ached and he had to go back on land. As he resurface, the thoughts that previously clouded his mind set in once again like a dense fog. He internally cursed his thinkpan for ruining his moments of peace. However, as much as he'd love to remain in the state of mind where no thoughts came to him, there were matters that needed to be attended to, and mentally cursing yourself doesn't solve any of them. If that was the case, Eridan wouldn't have a problem in the world. The most critical one at the moment was where he was going to stay. Were there hives here? And if so, where are they? 

He found himself looking around before realizing that his hive was a few meters to his left. When did that get there? Surely it hadn't been there before. Eridan came to two conclusions as to the sudden appearance of his hive. Either he was at a different beach than before, or he was going insane. He decided on the former, based on the fact that the area looked akin to where his hive was located on Alternia, but left the latter open as a possibility.

Eridan trudged towards the towering ship. Once the gargantuan vessel loomed over him, he took a few second to admire it. Judging from how it was built, it was a very sturdy ship that most likely once held hundreds, maybe even thousands, of trolls. He vaguely wondered what could have brought such a magnificent piece down. He remembered his lusus tried explaining where it came from when he was young, but he didn't listen. He wished his seahorse dad was here now. Eridan felt as if he was the only one who truly cared about him.

Eridan kicked some boards out of the way of the entrance and walked inside. It seemed everything was exactly how he left it when the game started. His book was still upside down on the couch beside a hastily folded blanket.

Too tired to even properly fold the blanket as he normally would, Eridan crawled to his respiteblock which was located in the captains quarters. He opened the door, cringing at the loud screech it let out, walked inside, and shut the door, making sure it was locked. Although he deserved it, he didn't fancy the idea of being murdered in his sleep. He took off his clothes, leaving them in a pile that he'd deal with when he woke up, before sluggishly climbing into the recuperacoon. The warmth of the sopor surrounded his body as he dozed off.

 

* * *

 

That night he dreamed of the angels and their cursed whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by dontvwastethatcigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! This chapter's probably gonna be one of the earliest to be posted. Honestly I just got bored in class and started drafting the thing in my notebook. I'm planning on editing chapter 1 later tonight when I'm fully awake. I hope I did well with Feferi's puns. Or I guess I should say, I hope I did whale with Feferi's puns.
> 
> EDIT: I edited this too. The only thing I'm concerned about anymore is Sollux's code bit. It's probably fine. I hope.

Sollux nearly wept when he saw Feferi again. Even though he had ended their matespritship, he couldn't help the small amount of pity that swelled in his chest. It was like someone plucked a guitar string in his bloodpusher. It echoed throughout his entire being before fading back into nothing.

When Feferi noticed his presence, she grinned ear to ear, or in her case, fin to fin, before rushing over to Sollux and pouncing on him, ensnaring him in a bone-crushing hug. After a few seconds, the initial shock wore off and he hugged her back strongly, as if she would disappear the moment he let go. She might now that he thought about it. What if it was all an awful dream that he'd tell Karkat about in the morning? What if they were all still stuck in the damn game and Jack was still coming after them? He couldn't handle it if this was just some twisted dream. The game put stress on everyone, and the more people that died, the more everyone had to do in order to live another day. Sollux knew their 'brave and fearless leader' was falling apart at the seams already. He wished they could all get a break, have the ability to press the pause button and get up and go get some snacks or maybe take a nap then come back to it. Or never at all. Unfortunately, it wasn't that kind of game. Sollux's thoughts overtook him for a while longer until they were abruptly interrupted by Feferi.

"Sollux, I'm reely glad to sea you again! It's been a long time hasn't it?" Feferi exclaimed in her usual bubbly voice. She was in the same swimsuit she died in. Sollux could see the hole where Eridan blasted a hole into her chest. When he woke up, he was told that Feferi was killed by Eridan dead. He remembers the scream he released that bounced off the walls. He remembers them mostly consisting of the ways he'd kill Eridan the next time they met. Unfortunately for past Sollux, Kanaya got to him first.

Feferi seemed to study Sollux for a few seconds, as if she was trying to read his mind, before continuing. "I know what you're sinking aboat right now." She did? "You aren't shore if you should talk about the dreambubbles right?" The extra thoughts that were still running around in Sollux's thinkpan came to an abrupt halt. 

In the dreambubbles, he left right after he broke off the relationship in fear of Feferi's reaction. In retrospect, he seemed like one of Dirk's shitty anime characters after they reveal their flushed feelings for the romantic interest.

He gave a sharp nod, seeing as how that was the only thing on his mind now that the topic was brought up. Feferi returned his nod with a gentle smile. The same gentle smile Sollux had fallen in love with. "I just want to say that it's ocray. Everyfin doesn't always work out and I understand that. Of course, I was sad at first. I thought I did somefin wrong. But then i reelized that you would forgive me if I messed up, or at least work with me to fix whatever I did. So I came to the conclusion that you must have your eye on someone else! I hope they make you happier than you were with me." She said all this with the smile. It looked genuine, so Sollux decided that what she said must be true. As much as he hated to admit it, he was flushed for someone else, somehow even more than he was for Feferi. Of course, he'd never say who it was, seeing as the other party would never return his feelings.

Sollux stepped forwards and wrapped the smaller troll in a hug, one not as strong as before. Feferi hugged him back immediately. She smelled of the ocean, as all seadwellers seem to.

"Thankth FF." Sollux croaked. He felt the tears he held back before fall onto his arm. In most situations, he would've denied that he cried. But this wasn't most situations. This was a time when he found out that Feferi still cared about him. After the dreambubbles, he was constantly worrying about what she thought. Did she hate him? Did she feel betrayed? Did he make her usually joyous mood do a complete 180? Knowing that everything was okay between the two of them sent an overwhelming feeling of relief flooding through his system. After only a few seconds instead of the multiple minutes one the had shared, Sollux let go and stepped back. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent recounting what happened after Feferi died. He told her about the Beforus trolls and the pirate ship, which she adored. He also told her about his time spent as Erisolsprite. Sollux saw her smile become strained as he recounted that particular tale. He understood that she had reasons to dislike Eridan. Before the game, she often ranted to him about how needy he was and how he often acted like a wriggler. At the end of their conversations though, she'd always claim that she still loved him, even though his personality sucked. But now that she was murdered by Eridan, he had no idea how she felt about him. It was most likely that she hated him.

Sollux had too, until he became merged with him. Having access to the others thoughts let him see things he never knew about Eridan. He found out that Eridan seemed to have the same sense of self-loathing as Sollux had, along with the memories and sorrow that flooded Sollux whenever he thought about Feferi, Kanaya, or Karkat. It caught him off guard the first few times, but after a while he became accustomed to it and started evading those topics as much as possible.

The longer they spent as ErisolSprite, the more intriguing he found Eridan. He studied him like the numbers and commands of a particularly unusual bit of code. He couldn't get enough of the Aquarius and hated himself for it. This was the guy that knocked him out and killed his matesprit! He should be seething with entirely platonic hate! Yet, much to his disappointment, Sollux found none of said feelings towards the violetblood inside himself during and after Erisolsprite.

Around 7, the duo parted ways, promising they'd talk again the next day. As Sollux began the trek to his hive, a realization hit him. Where was Eridan? He wasn't place they were transported to after clearing the game where all the other previously killed trolls appeared. It was possible that Sollux simply missed him, but who was he kidding? Eridan is one of the loudest, most pompous trolls he's had the pleasure of meeting. He would've made his arrival loud and clear and would've given it tons of flourish. And yet, he hadn't. There was no sign of the troll. Did he get sent somewhere else? Was he simply not resurrected yet? Is he not going to be revived? As Sollux neared his hive, he made the decision to try and communicate with Eridan on Trollian the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by dontvwastethatcigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing very note worthy here. All I have is a shoutout to my bro AkiraPrograms who previewed this and helped me get rid of a ton of typos.

Eridan woke up to the incessant dinging of his husktop. For a split second, he wondered who was pestering him, and entertained the idea of checking, before remembering exactly how everyone thought of him and deciding it was some form of hate mail. He attempted to go back to sleep, however the notifications didn't stop. The violetblood released a light snarl before he groggily climbed out of his recuperacoon. He walked over to the pile of clothes he left on the floor the previous night and pulled them on shuffling over to the box from hell. After dealing with this asshole, he'll probably throw the damned thing out. It's not like he ever used it for anything besides Trollian anyways. He typed in his handle and password and scanned for the source of his interrupted sleep. Just great. It was Sollux, one of the people he wanted to avoid the most. He clicked the notification to bring up the text box. If the lisping pissblood was going to bother him this early, he might as well see what filth he was spewing.

TA: hey fii2hdiick

TA: where the hell were you ye2terday

TA: ii diidnt 2ee you where we all got dropped off or tran2portaliized or whatever triiviial bullshiit everyone thiinks happened

Shit. Someone noticed his absence, and it just had to be Sollux. It couldn't have been someone who doesn't platonically hate him with every fiber of their being, no, that would be too easy. It had to be the person that he used to constantly get in fights with and one of the people that was attacked when he went berserk. Eridan let out a small growl of annoyance and discontentment at both himself and Sollux.

TA: ii 2ee youre online so an2wer me before ii 2end a viiru2 to your 2ad excu2e of a hu2ktop

TA: 2eriiou2ly, how doe2 that piiece of 2hiit 2tiill functiion

Eridan chewed on his bottom lip while planning his next move. He could tell Sollux to fuck off and hope to whatever higher being that he'd actually listen for once and make this a one time deal, or he could ignore him and just fuel his rage or whatever emotion he was currently feeling. He decided to take a chance and attempt to get the goldblood off his back.

CA: wwhat do you wwant sol

TA: 2o you fiinally deciided to grace me wiith your pre2ence

TA: ii feel 2o honored

TA: what 2hould ii do next your royal hiighne22

CA: cut the bullshit already and tell me wwhat the glubbin hell you wwant from me

TA: ii already told you what ii want

TA: ii want to know where your pompou2 a22 wa2 ye2terday

CA: wwhat i do is none a your business sol

CA: noww if thats all you wwanted to talk about then id appreciate it if you wwould quit botherin me

TA: oh iim 2orry am ii ruiiniing your oh 2o iimportant 2chedule that consiists of you sulkiing about your mii2erable exii2tance

Oh if only he knew. Eridan had to fight the urge to confirm Sollux's message. While it would most likely send the Gemini prancing away in victory, he didn't want to give him another reason to patronize him. He already does that enough to himself, and having another perform the action would probably send him flying over the edge.

CA: for your information my schedule includes a day a swwimin and polishing up on my history novels wwhich are probably too complex for you to evven comprehend

TA: iit legiitiimately 2uprii2e2 me that you arent planniing two go off and hiit on 2ome poor un2u2pectiing troll

TA: thii2 revelatiion is 2o 2hockiing that ii need a few miinutes to conviince my2elf that ii am actually talkiing to eridan ampora, the mo2t de2perate and unattractiive troll on earth c

TA: actually, 2cratch that, ampora 2eniior ii2 the mo2t de2perate troll

TA: however, you 2tiill wiin the award of lea2t attractiive

TA: congratulatiion2 on receiiviing one of the lea2t de2iired award2 mr ampora

TA: how do you feel about thii2

CA: i feel like knockin you out and blindin you all ovver again

TA: a2 much a2 iid love to fiight you all over agaiin, ii actually have friiend2 that ii promii2ed two spend tiime wiith

TA: of cour2e, ii cant expect you two know anythiing about that

TA: anyway2, iill be lookiing forward two our next chat, 2eeiing a2 ii have more to say to you, you pretent2iious douchebag

Eridan felt the heat behind his eyes that signaled he was about to lose it. He signed off of Trollian and powered down his husktop, feeling worse than he did before. He sat still in the old wooden chair for a few moments before letting it all spill out. Violet started raining down on his desk, first individual, small drops, then streams that gushed out of his eyes. He probably could've actually cried someone a river.

He buried his face in his scarf for a few seconds, just letting the tears flow, before abruptly standing and making his way over to his wardrobe. He flung the door open and grabbed a chest he'd found on the ship. In it were gifts from his ex-friends, most of which from Feferi. He gingerly picked up a shell Feferi had found while swimming sweeps ago. It was one of the first gifts she gave him. He inspected its grooves and colorful stripes before raising it over his head and smashing it into the ground.

Eridan knew exactly what was happening. He was going into a rage that highbloods were known for. The rages that they warn lowbloods to be weary of. The rages that they're told specifically not to get involved with.

The last time this happened was on the meteor. Before then, he would've tried to suppress it as much as possible, limit the destruction it caused. Now however, he did nothing to stop it. He practically welcomed it. He enjoyed the feeling of the adrenaline surging through his veins as he destroyed each object in the chest.

By the end of it, his room looked as if an earthquake and tornado hit it at the exact same time. Sharp shards from the more fragile objects and torn clothes that were given to him for FLARPing and everyday use laid about. His recuperacoon was knocked over, the sopor trickling out. That'd be a bitch to clean up later. The chair he was previously sitting on now had two legs, one of which was barely attatched. Claw marks were scattered on most surfaces that proved to be harder to break. The least damaged thing in the room was the husktop. There were now a few cracks on the screen and a strange glitchy smudge took residence in the bottom corner of the husktop.

Eridan stood still for a while, the tears still flowing out. Eventually he sat down on the cold floor and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his head in his arms. His hands fiddled with his hair for a bit before it turned into relentless clawing at his cranium. He watched as violet stained the floor. He stared at the more vivid shades, seemingly hypnotized by it. The color was grounding. It stood out from the grays and whites and browns that were more prevelent on the hard wood.

He wished he could replaced like everything else in his dull hive could. Then again, no one would take something that's broken far beyond repair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by dontvwastethatcigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I finally updated this. The only reason it took so long was because of laziness and some writers block. I had like three ideas, all of which ended up being scrapped. It wasn't a fun time, lemme tell you. But now I have something to show for this week! Huzzah! Most of this was actually made up on the spot, so it's probably going to be one of the worst chapters this fic has to offer.

Sollux pushed his chair away from the desk before slumping into it. He regretted every damn thing he said in that conversation. Obviously he hadn't meant any of it. How could he when every time he thought like that as Erisolsprite he could hear Eridan mentally berating himself? However, it was either act as they did before SGRUB or make an attempt at showing some form of sympathy and making everything awkward.

One thing that bothered him was how Eridan acted. Normally there'd be walls of violet on his screen. This time though, there had only been a few lines. The thing that bugged Sollux even more was how out of character it was. There was only one insult directed at him whereas there would be what seemed like hundreds. It was very...concerning to say the least. Even as Erisolsprite, Eridan made sure the other fully knew of his feelings towards him. Today though, he seemed rather guarded. The most emotion Sollux was able to sense in Eridan's messages was irritation, which was an ever prevalent figure in their conversations.

Before Sollux could dwell on the conversation any further, he glanced at the clock and jolted out of his chair, rushing to get ready. Feferi was going to take him to reunite with the others throughout the week. It seemed a pointless task to him. He barely even knew half of them! Why go through the trouble of dragging him out of his hive to go talk to people who he was only connected with because they were friends of friends; which was to say they were friends of Karkat, Feferi, or Aradia.

Today's goal was to go visit Nepeta (mainly so she and Feferi could talk), which meant they were going to see the olivebloods moirail too. Sollux and Equius had small chats about machines every once and a while, but nothing that really formed a relationship between the two.

He switched out of the sopor-soaked clothes he currently had on (a result from him being distracted yesterday) for a clean outfit which was identical. He was scrambling to put his shirt on as he heard a knock at the door. After finally getting the article of clothing past his horns, he marched downstairs to greet his escort.

He opened the door and stepped outside with Feferi before she came in. If she entered, Sollux knew that there would be a good chunk of time spent commenting on how unorganized his hive was, thus delaying the torturous event that awaited him. And although that would normally be beneficial to him, he knew Feferi wouldn't forget. She'd drag him there at midnight if she had to.

* * *

 

The time spent at Nepeta's hive was extremely dull. And awkward. Very awkward. Feferi and Nepeta ended up talking in a separate room while Sollux and Equius were left with eachother. Sollux could see how tense Equius was. He knew the indigoblood didn't want to let Nepeta out of his sight again, kind of how Sollux felt when he was reunited with Feferi. Sometimes he wondered if Nepeta ever felt crowded by Equius. Probably, but she wouldn't tell him about it.

After a few hours the girls came back giggling and said their farewells.

While Sollux and Equius told each other goodbye, Sollux could've sworn he saw Feferi give Nepeta a peck on her cheek out of the corner of his eye. He decided he wouldn't say anything about it. After all, his friends romantic endeavors weren't any of his business.

When they got back to Sollux's hive, he and Feferi began to plan out a schedule for the next few weeks. It took every ounce of willpower Sollux possessed not to groan out loud.

The rest of the week seemed to be meeting up with everyone again, then the following two weeks would be used to hang out with everyone. Everyones name was jotted down on the makeshift calendar Feferi gave him before she left, except for one.

Eridan.

Even though Feferi had every right to platonically hate the seadweller, she shouldn't decide if Sollux could visit him or not. He would have to find a time where he could travel to the others location. There's only two problems with that plan.

The first was that Feferi would be dragging him to all his meetings to make sure he actually attends them. The second was that he somehow had no clue where Eridan's hive was. He knew it had to be near Feferi's, but the exact location was unknown to him. This means Sollux would have to get the information out of someone else, which would be an agonizingly painful process.

It was safe to assume that Eridan wasn't at the top of anyone's 'Favorite Person' list, and the closest he was to that were on lists that belonged to the people that despised him the most now.

Just. Great.

Sollux decided that after the schedule was completed he'd visit Eridan, assuming he got his location within the three weeks that were laid out before him.

And here is the next example of Sollux being a complete idiot and forgetting he could simply track Eridan's IP address. Sollux mentally facepalmed. Real smart, Captor. He made his way to his respiteblock before plonking down in the chair in front of his husktop and getting to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything here on out written by Akira programs!

Sollux was zoning out as Feferi laid out their plans for the next week or so.

 

“Ocray! Shoallux, do you understand the plan?” Feferi inquired, handing him a plate of oinkbeast slabs

 

“Huh? Oh, thorry FF I wath zoning out.”

 

“Ocray. I will say this one more time. Tomorrow we head out to visit Karcrab and Dave! After that we go visit Tavros and Gamzee, then we meet Kanaya, Vriska and Aradia at Terezi’s hive for a krills (and buoy) night!”

 

“Do we have to?” Sollux whined, getting up from his seat.

 

“Yes, so stop complaining and go pack your stuff!”

 

Sollux went to his respiteblock and thought about the plan as he shoved things into the bag Feferi had given him. They had already seen Nepeta and Equius and they didn’t need to visit themselves, so that left only Eridan. Sollux wondered how the violetblood in question was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Eridan thought he was doing well. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. Currently, he was lazing around in his hive trying not be really fucking depressed, which was quite a difficult task when there was nothing to distract him from his own mind.

 

He padded over to the nourishmentblock, scanning the refrigerator for something to consume for some sweet, sweet protein. He settled on a link of grubwurst topped by a line of grubsauce, yellowblood flavored. He took the plate to the table and began to scarf down the meal. He started to wonder when the last time he actually had a meal was. One, two, three, four! Four days ago! Wow. He reached for a glass and filled it with some good old H2O. He gulped it down and set it down in the sink before heading off to his trashed respiteblock.

 

Once in the comfort of his respiteblock, he marched over to his husktop, still one of the only things unharmed. He didn’t bother cleaning up the crap off the floor. There’s no reason to; it’s not like anyone’s going to see it. He opened up Trollian and signed into his account. He ignored the names with dull circles next to them that signaled they were offline and created a new chat.

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CA: so i guess i'm startin a diary noww  
CA: this is pretty fuckin stupid if im gonna be perfectly honest wwith myself here  
CA: but its either this or be bored outta my thinkpan searchin for somethin to do  
CA: i guess ill introduce myself like most people wwho do this kind of carp do  
CA: my name is eridan a. ampora  
CA: and um  
CA: thats all for this entree i guess  
CA: maybe ill use this again later  
CA: that is if i havvent found somethin else to do  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] 

 

* * *

 

 

The following days, Sollux spent his time unwillingly reestablishing bonds with ‘friends’. Some of them actually were friends, but others were more friends of friends. There were even a few friends of friends of friends. Meanwhile, Eridan, do to not finding anything else to do, spent this time updating his diary.

 

DAY 3

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CA: dear diary  
CA: im feelin fine  
CA: theyll contact me again  
CA: i knoww they wwill  
CA: theyvve alwways done it before so wwhy stop noww  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

DAY 7

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CA: those fuckin asswwipes  
CA: its been days and still fuckin NOTHIN  
CA: only one wwhos contacted me since wwe got dropped off here wwas sol  
CA: and he only did it to annoy the livvin shit outta me  
CA: the fuckin prick  
CA: and fef!  
CA: that BITCH wwont evven talk to me anymore  
CA: evven though she aint my moirail anymore she should still fuckin speak to me  
CA: ill get those lowwbloods and that failure of an empress back pullin this carp

CA: some day caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

DAY 13

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CA: maybe i just need to givve them stuff  
CA: maybe some a my old history books for ara  
CA: and some a my flarp things for fef nep ter and vvris  
CA: is tavv into that shit too  
CA: fuck i havve no idea  
CA: i can go an get sol a newwer husktop so he can do his shit quicker  
CA: obvviously some trashy romance novvels for kar  
CA: and i can take the others out to dinner or pay them or somethin since i havve no idea wwhat all they like noww a days  
CA: maybe ill evven get a thank you from some a them  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

DAY 18

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CA: oh cod  
CA: they arent going to talk to me evver again are they  
CA: i wwas a total douche  
CA: i wwas a prick like sol said an im unnattractivve and too desperate and oh cod  
CA: oh cod oh cod  oh cod oh cod  
CA: i really fucked up  
CA: i cant evven fuckin try to fix this can i  
CA: cod dammit  
CA: i  
CA: im sorry for wwhatevver thats wworth  
CA: prolly nothin at this point but still  
CA: i just  
CA: i should apologize and then keep the fuck to myself  
CA: i dont wwanna ruin their livves more than i havve already  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

* * *

 

 

Sollux departed from his hive towards the transportalizer, mulling over what to say to Eridan. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the shipwreck that served as Eridan’s hive. He rapped his knuckles on the door. No response. He knocked again, a bit harder this time. Still nothing. Sollux tried the doorknob; it was unlocked.

 

Sollux stepped inside and called for Eridan. He was starting to panic. Did something happen to the seadweller? He began to check every block in the hive frantically, making sure that there weren’t any signs to the others whereabouts. Finally, he reached the respiteblock. His hand was shaking, terrified to find out what was behind the door. Slowly, he inched open the door. Eridan was lying in his recuperacoon, sound asleep. Sollux mentally kicked himself for being such a dumbass.

 

However, on closer inspection, there seemed to have been a reason to worry. The room was in horrible shape, with torn clothes flung everywhere, shards of gog knows what scattered across the floor ,large tomes bound in what seems to be leather laying on the ground, with their corresponding pages having been torn out in a way that could be described as a careful rage.

 

Sollux carefully and quietly went to grab a chair from Eridan’s nourishmentblock and brought it back to sit down. As he started to get comfortable he heard the violetblood start to stir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a link to the live draft of the next chapter that ive been procrastinating on... plz dont kill me owo

[ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iUJxk-dKeRzpAV2ze11OhUAYfQSGnas7PrmaoMGPIh4/edit?usp=sharing ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iUJxk-dKeRzpAV2ze11OhUAYfQSGnas7PrmaoMGPIh4/edit?usp=sharing) owo here da link, tryna get my editor online uwu. ill log my starting and stopping times and estimated time to next be online for yall owo.. dont murder me plz


End file.
